


Nothing else matters

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non è vero, non è vero che t'importa se lei sia umana o Zygon.<br/>Ti distrugge la certezza che non potrà mai essere tua."<br/>Post-The Zygon Inversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



"Ho risposto al Dottore che le regole sono cambiate."  
  
Tu non le avresti mai fatto _quella_ domanda. Kate ha insistito tanto da farle prendere la decisione di partire, ma tu non l'avresti mai fatto.  
Eri quasi sollevato che fosse di nuovo una. _Unica._  
  
Lei non è più una persona, Malcolm. È un'idea. E tu non ami un'idea. L'hai idealizzata, certo, come avresti potuto non farlo, in questi anni? Ma per te è sempre stata una donna. Una ragazza, dapprima, acerba e timorosa, da sfiorare appena con la mente... e poi una donna vera, che la tua coscienza non ha più avuto scrupoli a desiderare. Che non arrossiva più alle battutine dei vostri colleghi, che aveva imparato a rispondere a tono, a cui talvolta brillavano gli occhi di malizia e non soltanto più d'ingenuo entusiasmo.  
  
Un'idea non ti appartiene. Non ha un corpo, o ne ha mille, e scivola e scorre, non rimane a farsi cullare dalle tue carezze mentre ancora vibra di piacere.  
Un'idea non ti prepara la colazione, non ti annoda la cravatta mordendosi il labbro in una smorfia irresistibile, non ti guarda complice davanti a una vetrina piena di dolci.  
Un'idea non apre gli occhi all'improvviso ridendo dei propri sogni in faccia al tuo stupore, che mai svanisce negli anni ogni volta che la ammiri in silenzio.  
  
Perciò non è vero, non è vero che t'importa se lei sia umana o Zygon.  
Ti distrugge la certezza che non potrà mai essere tua.  
  
E non meriteresti di averla, proprio per quel sollievo crudele, egoista. Perciò l'hai lasciata andare senza dire quelle parole. Anche lei ti è parsa sollevata.  
Che non le avessi fatto quella domanda, che non le avessi chiesto di restare, che non ci fossero ostacoli, forse dubbi, ma nessun ostacolo concreto alla fuga - l'oceano è nulla, se già stai nuotando nel dolore che ti congela ogni fibra spezzata, impedendoti di sanguinare, ma anche di utilizzare i sensi se non come semplici strumenti.  
Tutte queste cose insieme, già, o forse nessuna, forse vuoi soltanto immaginare i suoi ragionamenti, i suoi pensieri, perché è l'unico modo per sentirla meno irraggiungibile.  
  
"Gli ho risposto che quelle erano le vecchie regole, sì, che quando non vi sono più informazioni da estrarre, l'umano di cui uno Zygon prende la forma non deve necessariamente restare in vita."  
  
Anche adesso che è tornata, che ha ritrovato il sorriso, l'energia, che è di nuovo intera... non più soltanto _una_ , ma comunque se stessa... quella distanza rimane. Sempre l'oceano, ma condensato in pochi metri, negli sguardi che scivolano, nelle parole insapori. Ma tu la vuoi più di prima, la vuoi tanto da far male e non puoi più nasconderlo, a quel paese la pace mondiale, è per quella mentale che stai combattendo -  
(è sempre così, avresti lasciato la Terra in balia degli alieni divoratori, pur di avere una minuscola possibilità di salvare il Dottore)  
(ma ora daresti in pasto il Dottore a quelle stesse pastinache giganti, agli Auton, ai Dalek, per _lei_ )  
  
"E prima che tu me lo chieda, sì, uno Zygon può prendere a modello l'impronta corporea assunta da un suo simile."  
  
Tu non batti ciglio. Tremi, sai che è il momento della verità. "Non ti avrei mai domandato nemmeno questo. Non voglio sapere chi è rimasta. Voglio sapere chi ho perduto."  
  
E la verità si svela, prima ancora che a parole, nel luccicare dei suoi occhi dietro le lenti, nel leggero tremito delle sue labbra.   
"Io ho perduto qualcuno. Non tu."  
Questa volta è di nuovo lei a sentirsi sollevata, lo percepisci, è pura felicità la sua, finalmente si concede di essere a sua volta egoista.  
  
Per il mondo, per tutti gli altri, lei e la sua nuova sorella rimangono un'idea, una garanzia, un sigillo di pace. Un ibrido, ha borbottato il Dottore; un'ottima risorsa strategica, ammettono tronfi da Ginevra.  
Ma tu, tra le braccia, stringi la tua donna, e niente, nient'altro importa.


End file.
